1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a pump and, more particularly, to a compact pump.
2. Related Prior Art
Disclosed in Taiwanese Patent M267345 is a conventional pump. This conventional pump includes a cylinder 10 and a handle 30. The handle 30 always extends beyond the cylinder 10 whether the pump is in use or not. The handle 30 occupies a lot of space in addition to what the cylinder 10 occupies. The shortest length of the pump is the length of the handle 30 plus that of the cylinder 10. The pump is bulky and causes inconvenience for a user trying to store it.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.